mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
KitPvP
is one of the gamemodes of Minecraft Central. It was added on the 25th of February 2014. The goal of KitPvP is to gain money from kills and with that money upgrade your weaponry and armor to get even better at PvP. There have been 6 resets to the KitPvP servers. There used to be a total of 4 KitPvP servers, 3 of which were added 1st March 2015. Nowadays there is one main lobby and one rotating map. General Info Players kill other players to gain money, and using that money they can buy new armor and weaponry. There are kits for each Donator rank and in addition, there are four kits for everyone to use. These are the Kit Rookie, Kit Potions, Kit Hourly and Kit Weekly. There's a main spawn, Storage Vaults and enchanting stations on KitPvP. There are a total of 7 maps. The item selector of KitPvP is an Iron helmet. It used to be an Iron sword. The NPC in the Lobbies is a fighter with a Diamond sword in his hand. Resets The KitPvP servers were reset on the 14th of December 2015. This added 3 brand new maps and reset all the statistics and inventories of the players. Another reset happened on the 2nd of December 2016. This reduced the number of KitPvP servers to 1 that consists of the main spawn and 3 maps. One of these maps was new, and both of the old maps were edited a bit. The shop was now located in the main spawn. In addition to this, an auction house was added. Kits were edited and repair signs were added to the shop. The third reset happened on the 4th of October 2017. A new spawn and trading rooms were added and the amount of maps was reduced to one. The map rotates from one map to another after each restart. A new scoreboard layout was introduced, telling the player their kill/death ratio. Loot protection was also added. In addition there were some bug fixes. On 9th October 2017 KOTH battles were added to KitPvP. The potion durations of Strength, Fire Resistance and Speed were changed to 8:00 instead of 3:00. On the 22nd of June 2018 KitPvP 5.0 was released. A new map and a previous map, Mystic Shadows, were added. KitPvP levels were introduced, along with improved statistics, Storage Vaults, Wager Duels, trading system and a shop GUI. Some kits and KOTH rewards were changed. On the 4th of February 2019 KitPvP 6.0 was released. A new spawn was added, and the spawn was no longer divided into 3 copies. KitPvP now only had 1 global spawn. The map "Fantasy Village" was reintroduced and a system for map voting was added. Kit Daily was changed to Kit Hourly, coinflips were added and some new clans commands, such as "/clan tag" were added. A new event, Mob Madness was introduced. Some bugs were also fixed with the reset. KitPvP 7.0 was released on the 31st of August 2019. A new spawn was added, along with a new map, called Seaside Valley. Coinflips were removed and many clan features were added. These included Clan Chests, Clan Banks, Allies and Clan Officers. The /chest plugin was updated, /fix command was made chargeable, money pouches added and Rename Scroll removed, /bottle command added for Coal rank and higher, /fly command added for Emerald rank and higher in spawn, enchantments on Mythical armour changed a bit, Custom Enchantments added and multiple bugs fixed. Mob Madness Event Mob Madness was added on the 4th of February 2019. During the event several zombies spawn around the map. Players gets points for killing them and the player with the most points wins an Event Treasure Key. The other players in top 5 get money rewards. There are 3 tiers of Zombies that give 1, 2 or 3 points once killed. The event lasts for 15 minutes and if a player gets killed during the event, they lose 50% of the points they had. Maps Each KitPvP server used to have its own map. Nowadays there is 1 server with 1 map that rotates. KitPvP 1.0 Maps All KitPvPs: - Original Map by Administrators KitPvP 2.0 Maps KitPvP 1: - Refined Era by Savage_Hotdog, xPerplexinq, Lukas12137, Anyth, Highscores, Admonish and Zynntastic. KitPvP 2: - Desert Canyon by Barnaynay and Zestia. KitPvP 3: - Mystic Shadows by beastyboy1029, xCorymbus, Anyth and TheWaffleUnicorn. KitPvP 4: - Original Map by Administrators KitPvP 3.0 Maps 1: Lake Phantom (Dryrock Lakebed at the time of the reset) 2: Fantasy Village (Original Map) 3: Desert Canyon KitPvP 4.0 Maps 1: Fantasy Village (Original Map) 2: Desert Canyon 3. Dryrock Lakebed KitPvP 5.0 Maps 1: Mystic Shadows 2: Dryrock Lakebed 3: MCC Village 4: Desert Canyon KitPvP 6.0 Maps 1: Mystic Shadows 2: Dryrock Lakebed 3: MCCentral Village 4: Desert Canyon 5. Fantasy Village 6. Refined Era (Added on the 10th of February 2019) KitPvP 7.0 Maps 1: Dryrock Lakebed 2: MCCentral Village 3: Desert Canyon 4: Mystic Shadows 5. Fantasy Village 6. Refined Era 7. Seaside Valley KitPvP Levels The KitPvP levels go up to 250. To level up to level 2, you need to get 10 kills. It takes 11 kills to become level 3, 12 to become level 4 and so on. So to get to level 250, you need to have 33,366 kills. The level indicator in front of the name of the player changes colour every 50 levels. Custom Enchants Custom Enchants were added in KitPvP 7.0, on the 31st of August 2019. Players can add echants to their armour and get effects that last as long as you keep that armour on you. In order to get the Strength and Fire Resistance effects, the enchantment needs to be applied to all armour pieces. When buying Custom Enchants, you get 1 random book that you can drag onto the armour or sword in your inventory. Each Custom Enchant costs 45 EXP levels. Grinder II and the Hellforged enchantments were added on the 3rd of September 2019. Grinder will increase the amount of EXP that a player drops when they die. Every player drops 5 EXP more when they are killed with a sword that has Grinder I, and 10 EXP when it has Grinder II. Hellforged makes the durability of an armour piece climb up over time. Donator Advantages Search for a rank to see the perks Donators get on . Voting Rewards These rewards listed here are given when the user votes on all 4 sites. In addition, they get 4 Voting Keys. * $100 In-Game * 400 EXP (20 Levels) * 4 Super Golden Apples Treasure Chests See Treasure Chests for the information. Gallery KitPvP.png|Portal Build in 2014 KitPvP_New_Lobby.png|Portal Build in 2018 KitPvP_Original_Map_or_Fantasy_Village.png|Original Map / Fantasy Village KitPvP_Refined_Era.png|Refined Era KitPvP_Desert_Canyon.png|Desert Canyon KitPvP_Mystic_Shadows.png|Mystic Shadows KitPvP_3.0_Spawn.png|KitPvP 3.0 Spawn KitPvP_Lake_Phantom_or_Dryrock_Lakebed.png|Lake Phantom / Dryrock Lakebed KitPvP_4.0_Spawn.png|KitPvP 4.0 Spawn KitPvP_5.0_Spawn.png|KitPvP 5.0 Spawn KitPvP_MCC_Village.png|MCC Village KitPvP_6.0_Spawn.png|KitPvP 6.0 Spawn KitPvP_7.0_Spawn.png|KitPvP 7.0 Spawn KitPvP_Seaside_Valley.png|Seaside Valley Category:Gamemodes